Sex Education New York Style
by Laplandgurl
Summary: Kelli and Mari go to a Sex Show just for kicks - much to the dismay of their respective husbands. A collaboration between Hopes4all and myself...M-rated for a darn good reason. The final chapter is finally posted...the long delay was due to RL....grrrr.
1. Off to see the Sex Wizard

******Disclaimer: We don't own the show - if we did, we would be rich and writing for the show and the storylines would be vastly different - heh....**

**a/n: This chapter features my OC Kelli Taylor and Hopes4all's OC Mari - Enjoy reading...and No Flames please, but we do welcome constructive criticism...and you should check out Hopes4all's fab stories....**

**Also we want to thank BEG75 for her encouragement to us for getting up the nerve to go ahead with posting this story...another awesome writer where both Kelli and Mari are guests in one of her stories...ladies - thanks for the late night chats.....Laplandgurl...**

**SEX EDUCATION - NEW YORK STYLE**

**Chapter 1 – Off to see the Sex Wizard**

"So the kids are with your mom and Jose-Luis - huh?" Kelli asked.

"Yes they are," replied Mari, as the two women walked up the stairs from the subway station at 74th Street. "Jas wanted to come with us."

"Oh lordy," Kelli giggled - thinking of the pretty ten year daughter of Mari and Don Flack; who had been the flower girl at her's and Mac's wedding six months previous. "How did you manage to get out of that?"

"Miguel called her," Mari said with a roll of her eyes. "He promised to come by to pick her up and spend some time with Jas."

"What's new with Miguel these days?" Kelli asked as they stopped at a newspaper stand to buy some bottled water.

"Broke as usual," Mari shrugged, twisting the cap off her water. "The man cannot hold onto a job for very long."

"Hmm," Kelli murmured as she took a long drink of her water. "And how is Cami and Kearney doing? Are they better from their colds?"

"Yes they are," Mari answered. "And I'm so glad. It's not easy having two kids sick at the same time."

"Those little darlings are getting so big. It's hard to believe that Kearney will be three in August and Cami will be turning two in three weeks," said Kelli. "We've come a long way in two years."

"We sure have," agreed Mari. "You walked into our hospital room and right into our hearts. You were a godsend right when we needed one."

"Aww thanks."

"And now you're one of my best friends."

"Mine too," replied Kelli. "Now if we are finished with our mutual admiration party," Kelli said dryly. "I see our destination up yonder." Indicating the large renovated warehouse located on a side street.

"What did Mac say when you told him where you were going today?"

"Heh," Kelli chuckled. "I didn't tell him. I just said that you and I had plans for some shopping." Kelli looked at her friend - thinking about how she resembled a slightly plumper version of Hallie Berry. "So what did Don say when you told him?"

"Uh," Mari stammered.

"You didn't tell him either," Kelli chortled.

"Alright, alright," Mari muttered. "No I didn't tell him. I just said that you wanted me to help you to pick out a dress for Valentine's Day."

Kelli broke out into her infamous gut busting, belly laugh, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk - hanging onto Mari while continuing to laugh.

"Oh come on. It isn't that funny," Mari grumbled until she finally started laughing.

Pedestrians grumbled and muttered while avoiding the two women who were clutching each other - laughing hysterically.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelli and Mari each paid their fifteen dollars admission and entered 'The Everything to do with Sex Scene' giggling like naughty school girls. Stopping and staring at the various booths displaying various sex toys, risqué lingerie and lubricates. A tall skinny blonde walked past Kelli and Mari; wearing a red lace bustier, red lace boy shorts and stilettos.

"I don't think that we're in Kansas anymore," Mari said dryly - her head turning to watch the blonde walking away.

Kelli didn't reply as she was busy staring at a heavy-set brunette wearing a tight purple, strapless mini dress made out of shiny PVC material - strutting in knee high boots towards a curtained area with a sign - 'Dungeon' over the doorway.

"Earth calling Kelli. Earth calling Kelli, come in Kelli," Mari laughed - nudging Kelli's arm.

"What? Oh," Kelli looked at Mari. "Sorry."

"Distracted much?"

"I can't believe the outfits that these girls are wearing."

"Well, if I had the bodies that these girls have. I would have no hesitation in parading around in those skimpy outfits," Mari said dryly - eyeing another model wearing a black satin baby doll with matching bikini panties.

Kelli picked up a couple of brochures from the side table - passing one to Mari before reading one. "So what do you want to do? Wander around the different booths first? Or do you want to check out some of the seminars?"

"Seminars? They have seminars?" Mari's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yeah," Kelli snickered. "So do you want to 'Unleash Your Inner Felatio Goddess'? Or how about 'I'm Coming' or 'Tushie Time'?"

"I don't think so," Mari snorted. "Let's just wander around and check out the different booths."

"Okay," Kelli agreed.

The two friends started looking around the different booths which were displaying various wares.

"Good day ladies. Would you like to try a sample of our heated massage oils?"

Kelli and Mari looked at the female clerk; who was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt with the company logo - carrying a can filled with wax which had a lighted wick. "Ahh sure," Kelli agreed as Mari nodded.

In response, the clerk dabbed a tiny dab of soft, warmed massage gel on the back of their left hands with a flat, wooden coffee stirrer. "Now rub it into your skin and then take notice how it continues to stay warm and its light floral scent. Isn't it lovely?"

After rubbing and smelling the backs of their hands - both Kelli and Mari agreed. But after the woman was out of earshot. Mari looked at Kelli - saying. "It feels really oily doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, but let's keep rubbing it in and compare notes later."

Continuing to look around, Mari stopped short at a booth that displayed a complicated arrangement of looped, wide webbed straps hanging from a frame. "What in the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Kelli replied also staring at the black straps.

"Can I help you with anything ladies?" a plump woman asked - wearing a black leather mini skirt and bra.

"Yeah," Mari said. "What in the heck is that?" Indicating the hanging straps in question.

"This takes lovemaking to new levels for couples. The female partner is suspended in mid-air by these various straps - naked and it facilitates the other partner's ability to pleasure her in new various ways," the woman explained - picking up a nearby boxed set; showing various photos of a couple in different positions.

"So what does something like this go for?" Kelli asked curiously with a twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"Kelli!" Mari hissed in shock.

"This usually retails for $159.99, but for this weekend, as a show special - we are selling this for a hundred dollars."

"Okay thank you," Kelli said as the sales associate turned away to answer another couples questions.

"Geez," Mari muttered. "I'm so glad that Don is working today."

"Scared that he would bring something like this home for you?" Kelli quipped as they watched various guys and couples plunk down the hundred Benjamin's and walk away with boxed sets of the swinging straps.

"If Don even got the foolish notion of bringing that contraption for me to swing from the ceiling. He would find himself being cut off for a long time," Mari said with a disgusted snort.

Kelli's infectious laughter pealed out as they headed for another booth. This one displaying various sized vibrators and dilatos. Looking over the various items - Kelli's eyes widened in shock. "Jeepers! Sex toys are expensive," Kelli muttered.

"I'll say," Mari took stock of the items which ranged from fifteen dollars - all the way up to three hundred dollars.

Kelli turned around with a cock ring with a clitoris stimulator attached to it. "Wonder what Mac would say if I came home with this?" waggling her eyebrows.

"Geez Kelli. I don't know," Mari replied - eyeing the snap on cock ring dubiously.

At the next booth Kelli and Mari looked at the various styles of risqué lingerie displayed. Kelli pulled out leopard print bra and panty set. "Oh I like this," Kelli breathed. "And it's my size too."

"You should buy it and surprise Mac with it," said Mari.

"I will," Kelli replied. "Oh look - a matching baby doll nightie."

"Nice."

"You should also get a set. What is Don's favourite colour? Red? Black? What?" Kelli asked, looking thru the rack of lingerie.

"Hmm, Don loves black and white. But I want something different," Mari mused - looking thru the rack herself. "Oh hey - this is perfect." She turned around hold a shimmery, emerald green bra and panty set.

"Oh yes," Kelli said. "That will make your skin tone just pop. And look - there's even a matching baby doll as well."

"Oh perfect," Mari agreed.

The two giggling women quickly paid for their purchases. "Come on, let's check out the 'Dungeon'," Kelli said, pulling a protesting Mari along.

"I don't know. We're not into bondage or anything like that," Mari demurred.

"Oh come on," Kelli urged. "You might discover something that you might wanna try on Don."

"I don't think so. But I'll come with you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the 'Dungeon' Kelli and Mari watched as Lady Tinkerbell, a petite woman dressed in a naughty Catholic schoolgirl uniform - demonstrated how her and her husband enjoyed mild bondage play. "Hmm, interesting," Kelli murmured.

"Kelli - you wouldn't dare?" Mari gasped, then asked curiously. "Would you?"

"Let's just say that Mac and I have some very interesting times," Kelli replied with a mysterious smile.

"Oh jeeze," Mari groaned with a blush - covering her burning cheeks with her hands. "Please don't tell me. I really don't need to hear all the kinky details."

Kelli laughed; her infectious laughter causing people to turn and smile in their direction.

A couple walked past Kelli and Mari - the man dressed in black leather pants with a matching vest over his bare chest. His partner was dressed in a soft, gold brown, suede minidress and golden brown, thigh-high leather boots. "Oh wow - gorgeous boots," Mari breathed.

"Oh yeah. They are gorgeous," Kelli agreed as the couple stopped at the next booth which featured bondage gear - including padded handcuffs.

"Hi, can we help you with anything?" the woman smiled at the two women as her partner uncovered a table; uncovering a display of various styles of whips, cat oh nine tails, and paddles.

"Just looking, thanks, Mari replied.

"Those are beautiful boots," Kelli said.

"Thanks."

"They look like that they are butter-soft," Kelli said. "May I ask where you got them?"

"Oh they are soft as butter. They are my most comfortable pair of boots," the woman smiled. "I'm Heather."

"I'm Kelli and this is Mari."

"So are you two ladies enjoying the show?" Heather asked.

"I am," Kelli giggled. "I think Mari is a little shell-shocked here."

"Well, I'm no prude," Mari replied. "But some things have definitely been an eye opener for me."

"Heh," Kelli chuckled.

"You were wondering about my boots?"

"Oh right," Kelli responded.

"There is a shop over on 42nd Street called 'Sin' and they sell the most awesome leather products. That's where my hubby and I buy all of our leather boots and outfits."

"We definitely have to check that shop out before we go home today," Kelli said, looking at Mari.

"Oh definitely," Mari agreed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A short while later Kelli and Mari exited the 'Dungeon' to see a M.C. on the main stage announcing the next attraction - something about 'Men of the Border'. The first dancer came out on the stage - a male Latino dressed as a construction worker, carrying a bucket. _"Whoa - he's __got muscles,"_ Kelli signed to Mari. The shrieking, screaming and whooping crowd of women making talking difficult.

_"Oh yeah,"_ Mari replied in sign.

The two friends watched as the stripper strutted, muscles rippling and then stripped his vest off. Kelli and Mari giggled as the women swooned and their boyfriends stood beside them with arms folded and stone expressions - clearly indicating that they were not impressed; as the dancer unbuttoned his jeans - tantalizing his audience. They watched as the dancer reached into his pail - pulling out a can of cool whip and something chocolate on a stick. _"I don't believe it,"_ Mari signed.

_"Is that what I think it is?"_

_"Yup. It's a chocolate shaped penis."_

_"Oh my lord," _Kelli laughed as the dancer sprayed cool whip on top of the chocolate novelty item before passing it to one of the women in the audience - much to her delight and to her boyfriend's disgust.

The Latino passed out several more chocolate penises before spraying cool whip on his chest and inviting one of the women to lick the cool whip off his bare chest.

"Oh my God!" Kelli blurted in shock. The red head and the brunette watched as he then sprayed a dollop on Kelli's upper chest which was exposed by her low cut tee-shirt before sensuously licking off her chest as Mari goggled at them. Finally the dancer sprayed his naval - just above his low slung jeans; watching as several women jostled each other - vying to be the lucky one to slurp the cream off his luscious body. The dancer then strutted off stage without shucking his jeans leaving a bevy of disappointed women in his wake.

Another dancer took the stage - this one a Black male; his oiled skin glistening in the stage lights.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unbeknownst to Kelli and Mari, their husbands were entering the conference centre with Danny and Hawkes a few steps behind them with their kits - in response to a 911 call. "So we've got a male DB in the 'Dungeon'," Flack reported. "He was volunteering for the weekend and one minute he was fine. The next - he was dead. No obvious signs of injury."

Danny and Hawkes looked around the various booths. "I gotta say - if I see a robo-spanker around here anywhere. I'm outta here," Danny declared, much to Hawkes' amusement.

"Don, we need to keep anyone from leaving or entering the conference centre, in case the murder weapon walks out of here," Mac ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me Mac," Flack groaned. "Have you seen the number of people here? We're gonna have some pissed off people here if we keep them from leaving."

"We need to determine what the murder weapon is, so we know what we are looking for," Mac declared. "Hawkes, you and I are on the body. Danny..."

"Photos - gotcha Mac," Danny replied.

Inside the 'Dungeon' Hawkes and Mac began examining the body - which had been found in the dressing room. "So meet Jason LeCorte; Mr. LeCorte is one of the volunteers working in the 'Dungeon' this weekend," Flack reported.

"A volunteer?" Mac asked. "How was he volunteering?"

"Mr. LeCorte was a volunteer in the S&M booth," Flack replied.

Hawkes and Mac looked down at the victim - who was dressed in a black latex bodysuit. Hawkes crouching down next to the body - looking in the victim's eyes. "Hmm, no signs of petechia, so he wasn't smothered. And the body is still warm so he hasn't been dead for very long. Rigor mortis hasn't begun to set in yet."

"Who found the body?" Mac asked.

"Mr. Miles Davis," Flack answered, indicating a man standing off to the side - dressed in leather pants and vest.

"Hawkes - any idea what COD is?"

"I'm not positive, but I think that COD was caused by a taser with may have interfered with his heart, causing a heart attack," Hawkes replied. "There are two burn marks close together at the back of his neck."

"So, we're looking for a taser?" Flack asked.

"I believe so," Hawkes nodded.

"I tell my guys to check everyone's I.D. and bags before letting them leave," Don stated.

"Who is the victim's next of kin?" Mac asked, as he and Don exited the 'Dungeon'.

"Jason wasn't married or living common-law," Don replied, his cop's eyes sweeping the crowd automatically. "Ah crap! I don't believe it," Don groaned - stopping short.

"What is it Don?" Mac questioned, frowning. "What's wrong?" Watching as Don shouldered his way thru a crowd of people watching a pole dancing competition.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I dare you," Kelli teased. "I dare you to go up on stage and...," stopping when she felt a large hand clamping down on her shoulder. "Hey buster! Let go of my...," stuttering to a halt - looking up at the owner of that large hand before looking at a shocked Mari.

"What the hell!" Don hissed. "Never mind. You two are coming with me right now."

Mac's jaw dropped in shock as he watched Don emerge from the crowd - pulling two women behind him. "Kelli - what are you doing here? You told me that you and Mari were spending the day together; shopping."

"Yeah - well. What are you doing here?" Kelli shot back.

At the same time Mari was glaring at her own husband. "Are you two spying on us? You don't trust us so you followed us?"

"No! We are not following you." Don retorted. "We're here responding to a possible homicide," Don sighed. "Just go home Mari. Do me a favour and just go home. We'll talk at home."

Kelli and Mac were also talking in ASL. _"Why didn't you tell me that you and Mari were coming here?"_

_"Because I wanted to surprise you."_

_"Surprise me! What do you mean surprise me? Are you unhappy being with me?"_

_"No, no - I love being married to you,"_ Kelli replied tenderly. _"I just wanted to surprise you - that's all."_

_"So what did you buy?" _

_"Ah, ah, ah - you'll find out tonight. That is if you don't have to work overtime."_

Danny and Hawkes exited the 'Dungeon' area as the M.E. wheeled the male DOA out in a black body bag. "Yo Mac..." Danny stuttered to a halt as his eyes caught sight of Mac's and Flack's wives.

"Isn't that...?" Hawkes began.

"Yup. That's Kelli and Mari," Danny agreed. "And Mac and Flack don't look too happy to see them here."

"They don't. Don't they?" Hawkes replied.

The brash CSI and the M.E. turned CSI watched as Flack and Mac escorted their wives to the main entrance of the conference centre.


	2. Getting Kinky Kelli Style

**This chapter features Kelli and Mac getting it on....read at your own risk. Features slight bondage and S&M - if this is not your cup of tea - don't read...you have been warned....plus this chapter is my sole creation...Laplandgurl....**

**Chapter 2 - Getting Kinky - Kelli Style...**

That evening Mac unlocked the front door of his apartment - wondering what to say to his wife about the day's activities.

Kelli; dressed in her favourite terrycloth bathrobe - getting a glass of cold water from the water pitcher in the refrigerator; looked up. "Hi hon. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes I did. Don and I had some Italian which we had delivered to the lab's breakroom," Mac replied - greeting his wife of six months with a brief hug and kiss. "I'm going to go take a quick shower before bed - okay?"

"Yeah," Kelli nodded, sipping her water. "I'm going to bed myself. It's been a long day."

Mac walked out of their ensuite bathroom, wearing his terrycloth robe, rubbing his hair dry with a towel; expecting to see Kelli already in bed. To his shock and surprise; he saw Kelli dressed in a brand new red and black, leopard print bra and panty set, soft, chocolate brown, thigh high leather boots with stiletto heels. Standing next to one of the kitchen chairs - one foot propped up on the seat. Handcuffs dangling from her hand and various items laid out on the bed and dresser.

"What?" Mac stopped short - his tiredness vanishing.

"Are you ready to play tonight?" Kelli purred in a low, sexy voice.

"Yes," Mac replied in a voice raw with lust. "But what is all this stuff?"

"Quiet," Kelli ordered. "You will address me as Mistress." Kelli stripped the robe off of Mac - revealing his naked, muscular form, pushing him down onto the wooden chair which was covered with a towel. Handcuffing his hands behind the chair back, and finally blindfolding him. "Now my Pet. What is your safe word - just in case?"

"Marine, my Mistress."

"Good choice, my Pet," Kelli purred, walking around the chair, admiring her husband's naked body - his full blown erection and taut muscles. Reaching for a fork that was resting in a bowl of ice. Kelli gently raked the ice cold tines across his chest.

Mac jumped at the unexpected sensation of cold metal, trying to bit back a curse.

"Ah, ah, ah pet. No speaking unless I give you permission," watching as his nipples jumped into taut peaks and how his cock jerked. Feeling her own love channel secreting love juices. "Hmm, lovely," flicking and tweaking his nipples with the fingers of her left hand, as she continued to rake the fork tines across his chest. Placing the fork aside, Kelli then picked up a soft, fluffy feather - trailing it up his abdomen, chest, neck and jawline, then finally tracing his outer ear with the tip of the feather. Watching as his muscles twitches and quivered, clenching his jaw to keep from speaking. "You may speak Pet. Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Very much so Mistress," Mac groaned.

"Good," Kelli breathed, seeing his aroused cock leaking pre-come. Leaning down, Kelli cleaned the head with her tongue, Mac's hips strained up towards her mouth."Hmm...yummy as always," Kelli murmured, feeling her panties becoming soaked with her juices. Standing back up, reaching for a small item on the dresser.

Mac jumped with surprise as he felt the cock ring being snapped around the base of his fully aroused shaft.

"Are you okay Pet? Do you need to use your safe word?"

"I'm fine Mistress," Mac uttered in a strangled tone of voice.

"Good," Kelli purred as she kissed him. Allowing him to taste himself on her mouth, before trailing her tongue along his jawline, to his ear - tasting the sweat starting to bead on his body. Gently sucking his earlobe into her mouth and nipping at the lobe; then kissing her way down to his taut nipples. Kissing, suckling and biting each in turn. Watching her husband's reaction - to him drawing in his breath sharply; fighting not to pull on the handcuffs. Watching as he tilted his head; to anticipate and hear her every move, licking his sensuous lips. Reaching for her last toy - a short handled whip with soft, multiple strands of leather trailing. Kelli trailed the leather strands up his legs, across his strong thighs before trailing it over his stiff cock. Then up his abdomen and chest, enjoying his pleasure.

"You've been so good Pet," Kelli purred. "I think that it is time for a reward. Would you like that Pet?"

"Oh yes please Mistress," Mac hissed.

Kelli yanked the blindfold off, watching as Mac blinked his eyes; readjusting his eyes to the dimmed lights. Enjoying how his green eyes darkened with lust as he raked his eyes over her. Seeing how her aroused nipples pebbled beneath the satin material of her bra, before lowering his gaze to her wet panties. "Would you like me to remove my bra and panties for your pleasure?"

"Yes please. That will really please me Mistress," Mac groaned.

Kelli stood in front of Mac, doing a little shimmy, tantalizing him by lowering one bra strap and them raising it - enjoying the glitter of lust filled eyes. Turning around Kelli unhooked her bra and turning back facing Mac; shimmied her shoulder causing her ample breasts to jiggle. The bra following on the carpet, Kelli place her hands on her swollen, aching breasts; pulling and rolling her distended nipples with her fingers. Then slowly trailing her hands down from her breasts - to her abdomen, then around to her sides - dropping her hands to her hips, catching the waistband with her thumbs. Doing a sha-boom movement with her hips. Kelli lowered her soaking wet panties until they fell to the carpet - next to the discarded bra. Leaving her dressed only in her thigh high, leather boots.

Eyeing Mac's little Marine' standing at attention, Kelli licked her lips before saying in a low husky voice. "Are you ready to play some more Pet?"

"Mistress please."

Kelli sashayed towards Mac, her hips twitching until she was straddling Mac's lap. Her dripping sex lined up perfectly with his stiff mast. Lowering herself slowly; impaling herself on his joystick with a hiss of pleasure. Rotating her hips in a circular motion, reaching down to hold one of her breasts steady for Mac to take the taut nipple in his warm, wet mouth. Sucking and biting on it as Kelli arched had back in pleasure. Releasing the distended nipple with a slight pop. Mac nuzzled his way to the other nipple - lavishing the same attention to the new nipple as the previous one.

"Oh God Mac. That feels so good," Kelli moaned, feeling herself getting ready to come. Reaching down to the top of her right boot, Kelli quickly fished out the handcuff key and quickly unlocked the cuffs - releasing Mac's hands. "Take me now Pet. Fuck me into the mattress."

With a growl, Mac surged up from the chair with Kelli's leather encased legs wrapped around his waist - still buried deep within her. He carried his wife to their queen-sized bed, dropping on top of the bed with Kelli under him.

"Take me now," Kelli moaned - reaching between their bodies and flicking the cock ring open.

"Oh, I'll take you," Mac grunted between thrusts, perspiration beading on his brown and glistening on his body. "I'm gonna take you to heaven and beyond - you little witch."

"Yes Pet," Kelli shrieked - her orgasm exploding, her sex clenching around Mac's thick shaft of manhood.

Mac's shaft jerked erratically as his hips pistoned madly - shouting as stars exploded behind his eyelids. As his seed jetted powerfully into Kelli's waiting womb.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later as they snuggled together in bed; naked. Kelli's boots finally having been peeled off her luscious legs. "So are you still pissed at me for going to that Sex Show with Mari?"

"I was earlier," Mac replied. "But now I'm glad that you did go. You've certainly picked up a few mind blowing techniques," Mac chuckled.

"I'm glad," Kelli giggled. "They plan on bringing the show back next year."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could come with me next year."

"We'll see."

Kelli laid quietly for a few moments before snorting with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just wondering what Don said tonight after seeing what Mari bought today," Kelli grinned. "I hope that they are enjoying themselves tonight."

"Oh please," Mac groaned ruefully. "I really don't want to know the details of their sex life."

"Let's just say that Mari was planning on showing him a really good time tonight."


	3. Mari Style

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flack or Mac … Kelli belongs to **laplandgurl** and Mari belongs to me!

**A/N****: **Sorry for taking so long! And I hope it doesn't disappoint – While Flack and Mari are maybe (a little) less kinky than Mac and Kelli, this chapter is still rated M. Thanks for the collaboration, Laplandgurl! And **BEG** and **Blaze709** – thanks for your various "inspirations" on this chapter… Sometimes a girl just needs a prompt or two.

**Chapter 3 - Mari-Style**

As Flack walked up his back sidewalk, he couldn't help but wonder what mood his wife would be in when he unlocked the door. He knew he had been uncharacteristically angry when he saw Mari with Kelli Taylor at the sex show. It wasn't the location in which his wife was found, it wasn't the raunchy goods he expected she bought, it wasn't even the naked stranger she was ogling when he plucked her out of a crime scene. Flack knew why he had been upset – It came down to the simple fact that Danny Messer thought it was hilarious that Flack's wife was caught at a sex show and that Mac Taylor – apparently – knew all about what happened behind Flack and Maris closed doors. It was downright embarrassing.

He unlocked the door and quickly stripped off his suit coat, hanging it on the back of a kitchen chair. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the sleeves of shirt. As he rolled his sleeves up, he walked straight through the kitchen and into the living room where Mari was sitting on the sofa with a white, fluffy terry-cloth robe pulled securely around her. The TV hummed low in the background, just loud enough for Mari to hear, just enough light to cast shadows across her caramel-colored skin. Flack flopped down on the chair and looked at her. She looked ever the domestic diva as she sat there folding towels. Smiling, she asked, "You have a good day?"

Flack scowled and said, "You know how much shit I got for your little excursion?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Your guys must not have enough to do if they're only interested in talking about me." She calmly folded the towel in thirds and set it in the laundry basket.

"They got plenty to do," he retorted as Mari tucked a few errant curls behind her ears. "But Messer is riding my ass all day long about the tricks you learned there and I can't even look Mac Taylor in the eye thinking about what you and Kelli talked about all morning."

"Makes you blush maybe?" she teased, her eyes sparkling.

Flack just shook his head. Finally, he smiled t his wife and said, "I'm sorry I was such a bastard earlier. It was just …." He sighed and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Maybe I wanted to surprise you or something."

"Surprise me with what?" Flack asked quietly. "I got no complaints in that department." He paused before asking quietly, "Why? Do you?"

"No," she said quickly, giggling a little at his boyish insecurities. "I don't. It just … Look, it was Kelli's idea and she's kind of into that stuff and it sounded fun. I've never done it before, so I thought, why not."

He nodded as she continued folding the laundry. The light from the TV caught her dark brown eyes and they reflected back at him. The tight curls from her black hung free and wild and Flack longed to brush them out of her eyes. While the spa robe did nothing for her figure, the fact that it was closed by just a tie was tempting. And while he _had_ been angry with her, he had also been right turned on by the fact that his wife had frequented a sex show. So turned on that he was ready for some release.

XXX

"Mari-Lu," Flack said quietly, his voice heavy with lust. Her eyes flitted towards him, a slight smile playing on the corners of her lips. She had, evidently, expected this. "Put the laundry down and come over here." She stared a second, as if she was considering his words. She slowly finished folding the towel as he gestured with his hand. "Get over here," he said authoritatively.

She didn't come immediately and Flack knew why. He didn't really mind; if this was a game they were playing, she was telling him just how far she'd go. She'd play along, but on her terms. And when she decided enough was enough, he would stop. He knew that and she knew that. Trust and intimacy worked hand in hand in their marriage. They always had.

Deciding apparently that this was a game she'd play, she set the laundry down and unfolded her legs from beneath her. Flack's breath hitched as she stood up, letting her robe flay open and displaying emerald green lingerie and tall, over-the-knee leather boots. As she approached him, he saw the black heels were a good 4 inches tall, making her only a few inches short of his height. He smiled appreciatively and murmured, "Lose the robe."

She grinned and he grinned back, softening the order of his words. She followed his directive and let the robe fall to the floor. She approached him seductively and she saw him shift in his chair. "So what do you have in mind, Detective?" she asked.

He simply raised his eyebrows and pulled her down to his lap. He leaned over and held the back of her head with a hand as he leaned in for a deep kiss. His tongue caressed the top of her mouth as his other hand pulled her hands behind her back. She struggled a little against him, but he held on, whispering as his lips trailed hot kisses down her neck. "You like that, right?" She didn't respond as he pressed, "Right?" Finally she nodded a little and he said, "Good." He slipped one of the camisole straps off her shoulder and whispered, "You like it when I tell you want to do?" He ran his tongue over the top of her breasts as he reached for the other strap and slid it down, letting his fingers caress her shoulder. She giggled a little and Flack looked whispered in her ear, "You do, don't you?" Finally, she bit her lip and nodded shyly. "So say it," he laughed.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered, blushing at the words and unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Why?" Flack asked seriously, leaning in to peel the lingerie down over her body, revealing her breasts to him.

"Because I like it," she laughed as he pressed his lips against one of her nipples. He flicked his tongue against it and felt her take in a deep breath. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it as her breath tightened. In a moment, he felt her hands in his hair and Flack pulled back, laughing a little. "You're supposed to keep your hands behind your back."

She giggled and then lifted her hands in the air, teasing him. "And what if I don't?" she asked. "You want to handcuff me or tie me up or something?"

He smiled and said, "Don't tempt me." He sat straight then and said one word, "Hands." She wiggled her fingers in the air, smiling coyly. "Behind your back," he said. Pouting, she finally complied and then he whispered, just as he leaned over to take her other breast in his mouth, "Leave 'em there until I say." His hands flitted over her body, touching every soft curve. He traced his tongue around the tattoo on her abdomen and then, when it became clear that the rest of her lingerie had to go, he pulled back, breathless, and said, "Stand up."

She did and started to shimmy out of her panties when he shook his head, "I didn't tell you to do that." She stopped and smiled, a little uncomfortable at her breasts on full display. "You are so fucking hot," he whispered, leaning over and pulling the panties down himself. He saw her hands move to his biceps, and he shook his head, "Not yet. I'm not done with you." She didn't answer when he raised his eyebrows and reminded her, "Hands. Behind your back."

She blushed a little when he moved to his knees, letting his hands run up the buttery soft leather of the boots. His nose was level with her core and if he moved just an inch closer his lips would be on her sweetest spot. She took in a shaky breath as his fingers lightly drew circles around the inside of her thighs as they made their way closer to him. "Don …" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered, stopping. "You got something to say?" She didn't say anything when he said, "Tell me what you want."

She exhaled and said, "Just don't stop."

Maddeningly, he sat back on his heels and took his hands back. "Tell me what you want." She didn't answer when he asked, "You want my hands here?" He placed his hands back on her thighs and she nodded. "You want my fingers here?" he asked, running his fingertips up and down the inside of her thighs. "Or maybe here?" he said, letting them brush against her. "Or inside?" he whispered. She was out of breath when he whispered again, "Inside?" She nodded and he said, "Say it …"

"I want your fingers inside me," she finally said, feeling more aroused than ever at the words coming out of her mouth. She moaned out loud when the fingers from one hand fluttered against one of her nipples and the fingers of the other hand entered her.

He whispered, "I'm gonna make you come this way." He lightly squeezed as he played with her nipple and then he curled his fingers inside her, lightly rubbing at the inside of her wall. Unable to help herself, she moved her hands, this time to hold onto his arm for balance. All of Flack's senses were in overdrive but he forced himself to pull his hand out and bringing it up to Mari's lips. He whispered to Mari, "Taste how hot you are." As she took his fingers in her mouth, he whispered, "That turn you on?" She didn't reply but she replied with a breathy moan. He replaced his fingers inside her and then leaned over as his tongue joined his fingers, flicking at the most sensitive bud of nerves. She took in a sharp breath as Flack chuckled, whispering, "You're gonna come, aren't you?" He could see her legs start to shake. He could hear the soft moans as they increased in volume and intensity. He could smell the sweet scent of arousal. He could feel the increasing wetness and the constant contractions around his fingers. He could taste heaven in his mouth. He didn't stop until he was forced to remove his hand from her breast to prevent her from falling.

XXX

Moments later, she was curled up in his lap, lightly resting her hands on his chest through his crisp, white shirt, still-buttoned from work, although it was no longer neatly tucked in. She whispered and teased, "You're probably a little turned on still, huh?"

Flack released a throaty laugh and said, "I'm doing my best to give you a chance to catch your breath, but I'm about ready to die here."

"Really, Don?" she whispered as her fingers moved to unknot his tie. "It's that bad?"

"More like that good," he said breathlessly as she pulled the purple and silver tie out from under his collar and dropped it on the floor.

She slowly and tantalizingly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, pushing it over his shoulders. She moved to the bottom of his wife beater and pulled it over his head and then rested her hands on the waistband of his pants. She looked at him, whispering, "You want my hands here?" She began to stroke him gently through the fabric of his charcoal grey trousers.

He helped her stand up as he undid his belt and popped the button of his trousers. Unabashedly, he unzipped them and let them fall to the floor. He reached for Mari's hands and placed them on the waistband of his boxers. As she moved inside, he said, "That's where I want 'em." Then he leaned in and kissed behind her ear and whispered, "But it'd be even better if it was your mouth." She blinked, staring at him as he added, sheepishly, "If you want."

Nodding, she pulled his boxers down and ordered, "Sit down." He sat, as she moved to her knees and settled between his legs. Her hands held the base of him and she leaned down and brought as much of him as she could into her mouth. Flack's hands rested in her hair as she licked and sucked and twirled with her tongue. After a long while and just moments before she knew he was going to lose control, she looked up and, licking her lips, said, "There was a class on this today. At the sex show."

He exhaled and said in a barely controlled voice as she ran her hand over the top of him, "Yeah? You could have been the teacher."

She chuckled then as she moved up his body to kiss his chest. "How 'bout you come inside of me tonight?" she asked as she straddled him and hovered millimeters away from him. Without a word, he set his hands on her hips and pulled her down on top of him, swallowing a groan from her as he kissed her mouth. He controlled the movement, releasing her to move up and pulling her back down

Her hands traced feathery patterns all over his chest and stomach as he whispered, "You think you could come again?" She nodded as he moved her hand to herself and watched her play with herself. He slowed down just enough to wait for her contractions to climax around him and then he shuddered and released into his wife.

XXX

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead as she lightly touched his chest. Finally, she whispered, "So Kelli bought a whip."

Flack simply shook his head and said, "To each his own." Mari nodded as Flack reached for her hand and clasped it tightly. "You buy anything else?" he asked curiously.

Mari simply smirked, whispering, "Maybe another night I'll show you."


	4. Family Time

**Disclaimer: Well, much to my disgust – I still don't own any part of CSI:New York – drats.**

**a/n: I also want to apologize for my long absence from the FF site – RL jumped up and bit me hard last May with some health issues for me and my family. I'm doing fine now, am back to work after undergoing numerous tests for Congestive Heart Failure – which to me and my family's relief I don't have. I have since been diagnosed with having Sleep Apnea and my doctors and me are in the progress of dealing with it. And I just want to say thanks to BEG75, Hopes4all and Jag Lady for keeping me in their thoughts and prayers – thanks guys. And thank you for all the readers were very patient during my absence and didn't give up on my stories – thanks gang.**

**Also a very special thank you to Hopes4all for allowing me to borrow her Ocs – namely Mari, Jasmine, Kearney and Camilla. Hope – you rock girl! It was a blast collaborating with you on this story – maybe we can do it again in the future.**

**I hope that you all will enjoy the final chapter to Sex Education: New York Style....Laplandgurl...Oh I almost forgot anything in _Italics_ means that the character is using American Sign Language....now enough of me...go read the chapter....**

**Chapter 4 – Family Time**

"Someone reported another body?" Mac questioned as Flack met him at the main entrance of the conference centre.

"Yeah," Don nodded, leading the way towards the 'Dungeon' area. "Dispatch reports that 911 received a call about another victim here at the Sex Show."

Mac nodded grimly as they ducked under the crime scene tape. "I really hoped that we wouldn't have to come back here," Don said with a sideways glance. "But at least this time we shouldn't find Kelli and Mari here," Don murmured in a undertone to the senior CSI.

"Uh-huh."

"Lindsay and Hawkes are here already," Don reported. "What happened to you? Usually you're ahead of everyone else."

"Heh," Mac chuckled wryly. "Kelli and I were in church and my phone was mistakenly turned off instead of being set to vibrate. So do we have an I.D. on the victim?" Looking down at Hawkes; who looked up from examining the body, while Lindsay continued snapping photos of the scene.

"Meet Ruth Baker A.K.A. Lady Tinkerbell."

"Get outta of here Doc," Don blurted. "Lady Tinkerbell? Who in the hell calls themselves Lady Tinkerbell?"

"Apparently Lady Tinkerbell is a dominatrix and travels with the Sex Show – giving seminars," Lindsay reported, lowering her camera down from her face.

"Any idea what COD is?" Mac asked, snapping latex gloves on. Don's eyes widened when Mac's sleeves rode up – exposing bruised wrists; unmistakable signs of it being caused by metal handcuffs. Something Don had seen numerous times from his years of being a cop. Hissing, "Mac." Looking pointly at the older man's wrists when the senior CSI looked up. Who quickly pulled his sleeves down while flushing slightly.

"Lady Tinkerbell was strangled," Hawkes answered. "She died about 11 pm last night. Her body was discovered when Heather and her husband decided to shift this table over to the other side of their allocated space."

"Hmm," Mac murmured, kneeling next to the body; peering at the victim's neck "It looks like she was strangled with something thick. Something with a braided pattern."

"Uh-huh," Hawkes nodded. "But I've discovered something that makes me think that the suspect that killed Mr. LaCorte yesterday also killed this lady here."

"You found taser burns?"

"I did." Hawkes replied. "Give me a hand with the body."

The two CSI's carefully rolled the body on it's left side. "See here?" Hawkes pointed to the set of burns loaded on the victim's lower back.

"I see," Mac nodded as Lindsay quickly snapped several pictures. "Deep burns like the ones on yesterday's victim."

"Oh come on," Don protested. "I've seen the marks left by tasers and they certainly weren't bad as those."

"That's because this taser was held in place longer than necessary or it's been juiced up somehow," Hawkes explained earnestly.

"These burn marks look like they are set closer together than standard tasers," Mac mused, visually examining the burn marks "We could be looking for a homemade taser."

"Or perhaps a new prototype," replied Hawkes.

Any idea what I should have my guys searching for?" Don asked.

"Have them confiscate any tasers that they find. We'll have to test them back at the lab," Hawkes answered while Mac nodded in agreement.

"What I want to know is why kill her?" Lindsay chimed in. "Did she have a jealous husband or boyfriend? Stalker?"

"Lady Tinkerbell is married and her husband also travels with the show," Don reported drily.

"And where is 'Mr. Tinkerbell'?" Mac asked, looking surprised.

"He's probably at their hotel with their son," Heather spoke up from the other side of the tape.

"It takes all kinds," Hawkes muttered quietly to Lindsay, who smothered a smile.

"Do you know what hotel they were staying at?" Don asked, turning back towards Heather and her husband, Jack.

"I think the 'Best Western'," Heather replied, looking at her husband; who nodded in affirmation.

"The hotel next door to the conference centre?" Mac asked, standing up – stripping off his latex gloves before walking over to join the couple.

"Yes," Heather answered.

"Any idea why Mrs. Baker was here so late?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure," Heather frowned. "Ruth has a lot of friends who were involved with the show. Maybe a group of them had gotten together for drinks after the show closed for the evening."

"You and your husband didn't stick around after the show?" Don questioned.

"No," Heather smiled at her husband. "No. Jack and I decided to turn in early."

"Anybody who can confirm that?" Mac asked. "Seeing how the victim was found in your display area."

"We ordered a late dinner from room service when we got back to our room," Jack answered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next door at the 'Best Western', Don and Mac knocked on the door to room 215 after making a brief stop at the front desk. "Mr. Baker?" Don asked when the door opened, revealing a tall man with bleary eyes, wearing sleep pants; pulling a short robe on – tying the belt.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Flack of the NYPD and this is Detective Taylor of the Crime Lab. May we come in?"

"Police? What is this in regards too?" Mr. Baker asked, stepping back to allow the two men inside the room.

"Ray, what's going on?" An older woman asked from where she was sitting holding a toddler.

"I don't know, mom," Ray replied.

"Is your wife's name Ruth Baker?" Don questioned, as Mac looked at the rumpled, blonde haired man before smiling at the dark haired toddler with alert, curious eyes sitting in his grandmother's lap.

"Yes, Ruth is my wife," Ray replied. "Why? Did something happened to Ruth?"

"I'm sorry to have to inform you that your wife was found dead this morning next door at the convention centre," Don said in sombre tones.

"What?! No. That's not possible. Ruth can't be dead. She's only 29. Too young for an heart attack," Ray wailed, staggering slightly. Don and Mac quickly grabbed the distraught husband – helping to sit down on the bed.

"Ruth dead?" the woman moaned. "Oh no, poor Simon." Hugging the squirming toddler.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mac said.

"What happened? Did Ruth have a accident or something?"

"Mrs. Baker's death is being investigated as a homicide," replied Don.

"Murder?" Ray gasped. "But who would want to kill Ruth. Everyone loved Ruth."

"It was because of that damn sex show, wasn't it?" the woman muttered. "She brought it on herself – being involved with all those deviants and perverts who attend those kind of shows."

"Mom please," Ray begged. "Now is not the time."

"When was the last time that you saw your wife?" Don questioned.

"Last night at 9:30 pm. I came back to our room so that mom could catch the bus to go home for the night. Ruth stayed to finish up and then was planning to meet up with some of her friends for coffee."

"She should have been here with you and looking after Simon instead of gallivanting with those perverts from next door," Mrs. Lucille Baker grumbled, setting the wriggling toddler on the floor next to her chair, giving him some plush toys to play with. "I brought you up in a good Christian home and this is how you repay me? You go off to College and meet that woman; who led you astray into that immoral, unnatural way of living."

"Mom," Ray replied, exasperated. "You don't know what our life is like. So please stop putting Ruth down. Can't you be sorry for our loss? My wife; Simon's mother is dead."

"Hmpt," Lucille snorted before turning towards the two detectives. "I see that both of you are married. Do you have children?"

"No," Mac replied.

"Yes," Don answered.

"Well, I hope that your children don't grow up and betray you," Lucille sniffed. "I did my best bringing my son up in a moral Christian home and what does he do? He goes and gets involved with a loose woman. I told you not to marry that girl. I told you that no good would come of marrying her. She didn't grow up in a nice Christian home like you."

"Mom!" Ray roared. "You don't know what Ruth's childhood was like at all! And if you keep talking this way about Ruth, I'm going to stop visiting you and you will not see Simon at all."

"You don't live here in the city, Mr. Baker?" Don questioned.

"Huh?" Ray jerked around. "No. Ruth and I live in South Carolina."

"And that's another thing she did. She talked you into moving there. You could have had a perfectly good house to live here in the city," Lucille snapped.

"Mom," Ray sighed, running his fingers thru his hair. "We moved because of my job."

"Hmpt, likely story," Lucille snorted, jerking around when the dark haired toddler grabbed her handbag; turning it upside down – gleefully emptying it's contents onto the carpet. "Simon no! Good boys don't go into lady's handbags.

"Da-da," Simon babbled, waving a rubber coated dildo above his head.

"Give me that!" Lucille shrieked – lunging for the novelty item.

"Mom?" Ray asked, taking the rubber dildo out of his son's hands before the curious toddler could put it in his mouth. "What are you doing a with dildo?"

"None of your business," Lucille snapped, reaching for the item in question.

"Mr. Baker," Mac said, reaching for the sex toy – having quickly snapped latex gloves on. "May I look at that?"

"Sure," Ray replied, skillfully avoiding his mother's grasping hands – placing the item in Mac's gloved hand. "Why are you carrying this in your purse, mom?"

"Your trashy wife gave it to me yesterday as a joke," Lucille replied.

"Ruth wouldn't do anything of the sort," Ray retorted. "She knew of your feelings about our lifestyle."

Mac examined the dildo in question, his eyebrows raising in surprise when two metal prongs popped out of the top as he twisted the bottom; hearing a slight crackling sound.

"What is that?" Ray questioned. "I've never seen a sex toy like that before."

"Mac?" Don asked, cocking a questioning eyebrow.

"I believe that this is our murder weapon," Mac answered. "This is a taser disguised as a sex toy."

"Mom, what are you doing with that thing?"

"Mrs. Baker, can you account for your whereabouts yesterday afternoon? And also for last night?" Mac questioned.

"I was here," Lucille snapped. "I was here babysitting my grandson."

"Mr. Baker, what time did your mother arrive here yesterday afternoon? And what time did she leave last night?" Don asked, turning his piercing blue eyes on the woman's son.

"What nerve," Lucille sniffed. "How dare you question my word."

"Mr. Baker?" Don prompted, as Mac slid the possible murder weapon in a clear evidence bag and labeling it.

"You don't seriously think that my mother had anything to do with Ruth's death," Ray murmured disbelievingly.

"You didn't answer my question about what time your mother arrived," Don reminded the bereaved husband.

"Oh," Ray turned his head slowly to face the solemn detective. "Umm, mom got here about 3:30 pm and she left here 10 pm. Mom wanted to catch the 10:20 pm bus back to her apartment.

"Did you talk to anybody last night?" Mac asked the haughty woman. "Did anyone see you catch the bus?"

"No," Lucille muttered. "As thou I would have anything to do with those freaks. But I called my son as soon as I got home at 11:30 pm."

"No you didn't, mom," Ray stared at his mother with shock. "You didn't call me until midnight."

"You must be mistaken dear. I looked at the clock just before I called you and I distinctly remember the clock showing 11:30 pm."

"We can easily check the phone records," Don stated, jotting names and numbers in his ever present memo book.

"How dare you question my word. I'm a good Christian woman with high moral standards. I would never think of telling a lie," Lucille stated.

"That may be, but we believe in verifying everything Mrs. Baker," Mac replied, eying the older woman.

"I don't know why you are questioning me about my whereabouts. Ruth's death and that other man's death are of no consequence anyway. They were a pair of degenerates so no great loss."

"Mom!" Ray roared – lunging towards his mother with outstretched hands; grabbing for her throat. "You bitch! You cold-hearted bitch!"

"That's it," Don ordered, restraining Ray. "You are under arrest for attempted assault."

"You ungrateful boy. You never did appreciate everything that I've done for you!" Lucille shrieked. "I'm calling my lawyer and I going to make sure that my grandson is raised in a good Christian home. Something that I know that he won't get while under your care."

Mac stared at Lucille with dawning awareness. "It was you wasn't it? You killed Mr. LaCorte and your daughter-in-law in a moral sense of outrage."

"Of course not," Lucille snapped, rubbing her arms; inadvertently pushing the sleeves of her sweater up – exposing several, angry scratches on her forearms.

"Those scratches on your arms are from Ruth trying to fight you off," Mac stated. "I'm placing you under arrest for the murders of Jason LaCorte and Ruth Baker." Pulling his handcuffs out and restraining the struggling woman's hands behind her back.

"What about my son?" Ray asked. "We can't just leave him here."

"I'm calling CPS right now," Don replied. "They'll meet us at the precinct." Reaching for his cell phone, speed dialing a number.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Mari's and Don's house – Kelli was showing Mari how to put a quilt into wooden, quilt bars; to be hand quilted. "This is beautiful work," Mari said, running her hand over the quilt top which was squares of material in various shades of mauve, purple and pinks – all favourite colors of Jasmine. "Jas is going to love this when it is done."

"Thanks," Kelli smiled, looking up from where she was stretching and pinning the material. "It's a fairly simple pattern called the '9 Patch'. My great-grandmother, Nannie Stella and my mom used this pattern a lot." The two women worked while Cami and Kearney played together on the floor. And Jas watched the progress curiously.

"Is this really gonna be for on my bed?" Jas asked, wriggling with delight.

"It sure is," Kelli replied. "And you and your mom are going to help me quilt it."

"I am?" Jas frowned. "But I don't know how."

"Don't worry honey," Kelli chuckled. "I'll teach you. It's not hard. I was your age when my Nannie Stella taught me how to quilt."

"You was?" Jas asked, with bright eyes.

"Uh-huh," Kelli said, smiling at the memories of her and Nannie Stella quilting on various quilts over the years.

"Mom, do you know how to quilt?"

"No, I don't," Mari replied.

"I'll be teaching your mother as well," Kelli replied, setting out scissors, needles, thimbles and thread before demonstrating the simple quilting stitch along the pattern she had drawn on the border. "See – it's a very simple stitch. You just have to remember to pull your thread taut as you stitch and when you get to the end of your thread. I'll show you how to end it and then start a new strand."

"But what if I make a mistake?" Jas asked anxiously.

"No problem," Kelli reassured her two students. "Mistakes are pretty easy to fix. You just pull the thread out and start again."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Kelli smiled, knowing that the young girl tended to be a perfectionist. Jas looked uncertainly at Kelli before trying a few stitches under Kelli's direction. "Wow Jas. You're doing really well. Are you sure that this is your first time?"

"Look mommy," Jas said excitedly.

"I see," Mari smiled, admiring her daughter's careful, tiny stitches. "Wait until daddy and Abuelita see this – they are going to be really proud of you." As Jasmine beamed with pleasure.

"Does Teresa quilt?"

"Not that I know of," Mari answered. "She was always too busy working to bring home a paycheque."

"Well now, you two will be able to teach her when she comes over to visit," Kelli said, her fingers nimbly working the needle and thread through the layers of material and quilt batting – an entwined pattern of stitches emerging from her needle.

"The quilt that is on your bed," Mari asked. "Did you make that?"

"I quilted it with my mother before she died. But it was pieced together by Nannie Stella before her hands became crippled up with arthritis.

"That one is different from this one – isn't it?" Jas asked, looking up from her row of stitches.

"Yes it is," Kelli said. "That pattern is called a 'Wedding Ring" pattern and it is very complicated to piece together.

"But what about Cami and Kearney, mommy?"

"What do you mean?" Mari asked.

_"_I'm going to have this beautiful quilt and they won't have any."

"Don't worry sweetie," Kelli answered. "After we get this one finished. You and I will go pick out some material in their favourite colors and we'll make them each one."

"Oh Kelli," Mari protested. "That's not necessary."

"Hush," Kelli said. "It will be my pleasure to do one for this handsome little Flack and this pretty little Flackette."

The three of worked on the quilt while Cami and Kearney played noisily on the floor with various toys. Kelli and Mari taking time to put the younger Flack children down for their naps before returning to help Jas with the quilt.

"How are we going to be able to reach the middle of the quilt? Our arms are not long enough," Jasmine asked, looking up at Kelli.

"Do you see how I've got the ends of the quilt bars clamped together with those clamps?" Kelli replied.

"Uh-huh."

"When we are finished quilting as far in as we can reach. We'll unclamp the bars and roll the quilt up until we can reach, then clamp the bars again," Kelli explained.

Jas frowned, trying to visualize Kelli's explanation.

"Don't worry. I'll show you how it's done," Kelli smiled.

"Okay," Jas replied uncertainly.

Mari turned her head towards the front door, hearing the door being unlocked. "Looks like Don's home. I better go up and get the kids up. They should be awake from their naps now."

"Hey there," Don greeted Mari and Jasmine with a kiss to the top of their heads. Mac greeting Kelli with a hug. "What are you ladies doing?" Don asked.

"Look daddy," Jasmine said. "Auntie Kelli is teaching mommy and me how to quilt. And when it's done, it's going to go on my bed." The pre-teen explained breathlessly.

"It is?" Don said. "It's going to look beautiful on your bed."

"You're doing beautiful work Jas," Mac praised, running his hand over the girl's braids.

"Thank you uncle Mac," Jas flushed with pleasure. "Auntie Kelli is also going to make quilts for Cami and Kearney when we get this one finished."

Everyone except Kelli turned their heads when Kearney's and Cami's cries emitted from the baby monitor. "Oh the kids are definitely awake from their naps. Don, will you come and help me?"

"I'll help you mommy," Jasmine chirped.

"Don't you want to continue helping Kelli with your quilt? Daddy won't mind helping me."

"Umm," Jas looked uncertainly at Kelli.

"Go ahead," Kelli smiled. "I understand. Your fingers are probably getting a little sore from quilting. You can quilt some more later."

"Thank you auntie Kelli," the young girl said with relief as she got up from her chair to follow her mother upstairs.

"So what was the call out this morning?" Kelli asked, looking up from her quilting at Mac and Don.

"There was another murder victim at the Sex Show," Mac replied.

"Any suspects?"

"Yeah," Don answered. "We arrested her for the two murders."

"Her?" Kelli blinked. "The murderer was a woman?"

"Yup," Don nodded. "And you're not gonna believe what the murder weapon was disguised as." Kelli frowned curiously at the tall, homicide detective. "It was a taser made to look like a dildo."

"Are you kidding me?" Kelli asked, disbelievingly.

"Don's right," Mac confirmed. "It looked like a sex toy until you turned the base – which made the metal prongs appear."

"She tasered them to death?"

"The first victim had a heart attack when he was tasered. Apparently he had a heart condition. The second victim was strangled when she was stunned from the taser," Mac explained.

"But why?" Kelli asked.

"Hey, no shop talk," Mari warned as she and Jas helped the two young children down the steps.

"Daddy!" Kearney shrieked happily, running towards his father. Cami toddling behind, signing. _"Daddy home."_

_"Hello little Flacks,"_ Don squatted down to swoop the two children in his arms before standing back up with two happy kids. _"And how was your day?"_

"Play with us daddy," Kearney asked.

"Play da-da," Cami lisped.

_"Okay daddy will play with you for a little bit, but then I'm going to have to help mommy with supper,"_ Don signed and spoke for Cami's benefit.

"No, you keep playing with Cami and Kearney," Kelli said. "I'll help Mari with supper. And Mac, you can do some quilting with Jasmine."

"You know how to quilt, uncle Mac?"

"I do," Mac admitted. "Kelli showed me how to quilt."

"Are you serious Mac?" Don blurted.

"And he's very good at it to," Kelli said with a grin. "My older brother used to quilt as well."

"It's a great way to relax after a stressful day at work," Mac said, taking Kelli's place at the quilt, sitting across from Jasmine.

"Mac can teach you how to quilt, that is if you want to learn," Kelli smirked at the flustered detective.

"Maybe, but not right now," Don said. "I've got a prior engagement with these two munchkins here." Smiling down at Cami and Kearney.

"Okay. We'll let you off the hook for now," Kelli quipped.

Mari giggled at the look of relief on her husband's face as her and Kelli headed towards the kitchen.

"It is really quite easy Don. Kelli even has Hawkes quilting with her whenever he comes over for a visit."

"Get outta here," Don yelped. "Doc quilts?"

"Hawkes is quite good at it too. But being a doctor helped him to pick it up easily."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a delicious supper, the three children were settled in bed, the two couples sat in the living room with Irish coffees except for Kelli – who held a glass of water. "Kelli, you're going have to be more careful next time," Don teased.

"Huh?" Kelli frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You need to be more careful next time when you use Mac's handcuffs on him."

"What?" Kelli hissed in outrage. "Mac, you didn't?"

"No, no," Mac replied.

"He didn't have to say anything. I saw the bruises on his wrists today," Don explained.

"I said that you should have bought the padded handcuffs," Mari said, laughing as both Kelli and Mac blushed fiery red, and Mac pulled on his shirt sleeves.

"I told you to use some of my concealer to cover up the bruising," Kelli groaned.

"Believe me when I say that there isn't going to be a next time," Mac informed Kelli, who mock pouted – but her twinkling eyes expressed her humor.

"No more fun and games Mac?" Don quipped.

Mac just trained his laser green eyes on the blue eyed detective amongst gales of laughter from Kelli and Mari.

"Then why did you have to go back to the Sex Show after the crime scene was processed?" Don asked pointly.

"That's between me and my wife," Mac retorted.

"Okay, okay," Kelli giggled. "Back into your respective corners boys. The murder suspect was a woman – right? Do you know why she killed those two people?"

"She wanted to close the Sex Show down," Don explained.

"But why?" Mari asked.

"The second victim was her daughter-in-law who worked at the Sex Show," Mac picked up the explanation.

"Dear God," Kelli breathed in disbelief.

"Yeah, the woman hated her daughter-in-law. She didn't consider her to be good enough for her son and grandson. She considered the home to be a loose, immoral home," Mac continued the explanation.

"I feel so sorry for the victim's husband and son," Mari said.

"The husband must have been so upset about his wife and then to find out that it was his own mother to boot," Kelli remarked.

"The sad thing is," Don declared. "We had to arrest the son for attempted assault on his mother."

"What's going to happen to the husband? I mean come on – he just found out that his mother killed his wife," Mari protested.

"What about the victim's son?" Kelli asked, her tender heart aching in sympathy. "How is he dealing with mother's death?"

"The little guy is two years old, and is in the custody of CPS right now," Don answered.

"Don't tell me that poor little kid is going to have to go into foster care," Kelli cried.

"His dad should be able to regain custody of his son. I think that he may not be charged with assault seeing how he was provoked. But it's all up to the D.A. now," Mac explained.

"Oh I hope so," Kelli breathed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the drive home, Kelli turned to Mac, asking. "Are you still going to meet me tomorrow after lunch for that appointment?"

"Yes I am. Stella has agreed to take my call outs."

"Thank you," Kelli said, looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong Kelli?"

"Nothing."

"Kelli, you know that I can tell when something is bothering you. So what's wrong?"

"Do you regret marrying me since I can't give you children?"

"What?" Mac glanced at his wife – shocked. "Of course not. I love you with all of my heart. It's not your fault that you got that infection when you were in university that caused you to become infertile."

"I really hope that the adoption agency doesn't consider us to be too old to be parents."

"If they do. We'll go to a private agency or consider adopting a child from overseas."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At home in their roomy two bedroom apartment, Kelli and Mac started getting ready for bed: Mac surprising Kelli by placing a plastic bag from the Sex Show in her lap as they sat on the couch – watching the late news.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see for yourself," Mac said in a husky voice.

Kelli opened the bag slowly – peeking inside. "Oh Mac, I love it." Pulling out a white, lacy teddy.

"That's not everything. Look again."

Reaching into the plastic bag, Kelli pulled out a medium sized box which revealed a strap-on clitoris stimulator with a remote control. "Oh we're gonna have some fun with this – aren't we?"

"Fun and pleasure for both of us," Mac quipped.

"I'm sure," Kelli said drily. She lifted the bag off of her lap – stopping when she realized that the bag was not yet empty. "There's more? Jeepers Mac. What did you do? Buy one of everything?" Opening the bag and bursting out in laughter as she pulled a pair of padded handcuffs out – dangling them from her fingers – smirking. "No more bruised wrists huh?"

"I'm just glad that Danny wasn't working my scene today," Mac declared, shaking his head ruefully. "Danny ragged Don unmercifully when he saw you and Mari at the show yesterday."

"And I suppose that Danny made a few cracks to you as well."

"Oh he tried," Mac said with a sly grin. "But needless to say – he was unsuccessful at getting a rise out of me."

"Gave him that 'Taylor Glare' did you?"

"The 'Taylor Glare'?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone calls it. At least the ones who were unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of that glare," Kelli giggled.

"How do you find out this stuff?"

"Hah – I have my sources. And I'm not giving up my sources," Kelli said, smugly. Knowing full well that her husband hated not knowing the answer to something.

Mac shook his head ruefully – admitting his frustration at not knowing the answer, but also admiring his wife's integrity and her ability to keep secrets to herself. Promising himself that he would subtly question Danny the next time that they worked together on shift. Looking at Kelli and asking. "So do you want to play tonight?"

Kelli looked at Mac – seeing the hopeful and lustful look in his green eyes. "Now that's a silly question." She drawled. "You know that I'm always ready to play."

Snatching up the bag with one hand and pulling Kelli up off the couch with the other hand, pulling her – laughing and giggling towards their bedroom. Soon the sounds and moans of love making emitted from the bedroom.

**The End....**


End file.
